There's more to me than meets the eye
by MyCookieNumNum
Summary: Sara Thompson  You  is the new Public Manager. Sure she seems like a normal PM but is there more to this girl than meets the eye?


**I hope everyone enjoys this story. I had fun writing it, hopefully you'll enjoy reading it. This is in first person POV btw **

**Disclaimer: I do not own primeval (though I wish I did) I only own Sara Thompson, and a few other characters that will show up in later chapters :D **

'Man this guy asks a lot of questions' I thought to myself watching my, hopefully, new boss rummage through the many piles of paper stacked on his desk. As he was browsing through his papers I took glances out of the window. There was a group of people down there that stood out amongst the crowd. There were six of them. They didn't look like the rest of the people walking around; they must be the ones that go out in the field. That's the job I was applying for. Well, it was a PR job but I heard you get to go out in the field where the action is. Mr James Lester cleared his throat impatiently. I looked back at him to find him staring at me. I smiled nervously, how long has he been waiting?

"What abilities do you have that would help in a tough situation?"

"Well I have the ability to: make decisions under stress, analyze problems, with excellent communication and interpersonal skills. Plus the ability to deal with people, and adaptability to react calmly under pressure when confronted with emergencies, or dangerous or even in stupid situations"

He, Mr. James Lester, smirked in amusement. He must have liked my answer to that question. "Well Miss Thompson I believe that concludes the interview. One last question before you go; why should I hire you?"

"I-"

"And don't give me the usual crap about how you'd be a valuable asset to the team. Frankly I find those answers bloody irritating" he crossed his arms and watched me carefully.

Hmmm, I got it! Now this is when being a woman comes in handy. I smirked "You should hire me because you think I'm hot"

He leant back in his chair "I can assure you that I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Oh please, I saw you checking me out as soon as I stepped into your office"

"You're crazy"

"You're lying"

"You're hired" we shook hands and smirked at each other. He led me out of his office and into the main room "Let's meet your new colleagues shall we?" We stopped in front of the group of six I saw earlier. There were two girls and four guys. "Alright everyone listen up" they all turned to look at us "this is Sara Thompson; she's the new Public Manager. Right, any questions?"

"Yeah I have one" he sighed at me exasperated. I bit my lip and looked away "umm you know what, it's not important" I smiled nervously while backing up a little. The group chuckled at me as I hid my face. I didn't want them to see me blush.

"If that's all then I'll be in my office. Play nice children" he strode off towards his office and I was left with my new colleagues.

We all just stood there quietly. They were all staring at me like I was from a different planet. I cleared my throat. I was never good at starting conversations, well, not to strangers anyway. I jumped when someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey hey calm down, it's all right, I didn't mean to scare you. The name's Danny. Danny Quinn" he grinned at me.

"H-hi, I'm Sara, sorry, I sorta spaced out there for a minute. Sara, I-I'm Sara. And I already told you that didn't I?" I mentally kicked myself.

He laughed "Yeah you did, but I don't mind. It's a pretty name"

I could feel my face heat up. I didn't know how to respond to that. Luckily someone stepped in and saved me from making a complete and utter fool of myself.

"Is it possible for you to keep it in your pants for more than five minutes Quinn?" the guy who said this was wearing a soldier's uniform. He had dark hair and eyes. Pretty tall. Quite handsome really, but waaaay too young for me.

"You know, you're really starting to push my buttons Becker"

"I can do a lot worse than that Quinn"

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do, hey soldier boy?" Becker's jaw tightened

"Guys will you jus-"

"Abby Abby Abby Abby Abby" a young guy in a hat grasped her elbow and flashed a quick nervous smile trying to keep her from interfering.

"Conner we have to do something" she says shrugging him off

"They're pretty tense right now Abs. I just don't want you getting hurt, that's all"

Becker and Danny were still bickering in the background till finally the last guy stepped in "Knock it off you two" his thick Irish accent was low and demanding.

"I will...when Quinn here backs down"

"Well that's gonna take awhile, cause I'm not backing down" both were in each other's faces.

I leant over to the young girl sitting behind a large computer "I'm gonna go ahead and assume that they don't like each other very much, is that right?"

Her pink lips curled into a small smile "Yeah, well they used to be friends but ever since that little 'incident' on the last mission they have been at each other's throats". She smiled sweetly at me "I'm Jess by the way"

"Sara" I smiled back at her. We sat there together, watching them argue. The funny thing is that nobody around us seemed to even notice what was happening. It's like they expected this sort of thing. "How long does this usually go on for?"

"Not that long" a blonde girl walked towards us, Abby I think her name was. Accompanied by the guy in the hat, Conner I believe.

"Usually someone has thrown a punch by now" Conner pointed out

"Oh my"

"Oh don't worry Sara. Danny is doing everything in his power to avoid a fight" he and Abby smirked at each other

I narrowed my eyes "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just Danny doesn't want to do anything stupid while you're around" they chuckled

I opened my mouth to speak but an alarm went off and everyone scattered. Jess's voice could be heard over the intercom "Anomaly in sector 5.6 East. Low populated area. Team to trucks" I ran alongside Abby and Conner to the garage. 'This is gonna be awesome' I slid into the only available passenger seat next to Danny. Looking over to the truck next to us I spotted Conner giving Danny a thumbs up. I felt curious as to what they meant but I pushed it aside.

We pulled up into a secluded culdesac. Hopping out of the truck I was greeted by a few soldiers from the ARC. They each informed me about what type of situation we were dealing with. A Spinosaurus was on the loose creating havoc. They led me around the corner where I came face to face with reporters and the towns locals. This is the worst part of the job. I only get one shot at this and if I blow it then...we're all screwed.

"Firstly I would like to apologize to everyone today but I assure you that everything is under control and there is absolutely nothing to worry about-"

"Nothing to worry about! There's a monster running wild!" people started screaming and panicking. 'Crap' I sighed mentally.

"Everyone please remain calm. We've been informed that this is simply a technical malfunction"

"Whadda ya mean 'technical malfunction'? Are ya saying this monster is some sorta robot?"

"Yes sir that's exactly what I'm saying. A local film company constructed these 'creatures' for an upcoming movie. However some of their machines are still a little buggy and are malfunctioning, some worse than others. But our team of specialists are dealing with the situation as we speak. Thank you"

I headed back around the corner to find...nothing? Where'd everybody go? There were no soldiers, no Matt, no Abby, no Conner, no Becker, no Danny. There wasn't even any anomalies or spinosaurus's, well, not that I could see anyway. Goosebumps crept up my arms, this was weird. I grabbed an EMD from one of the trucks and crept carefully up the deserted street. There were no signs of life anywhere, and I've seen enough horror movies to know when something's wrong. I fiddled around with my earpiece but there was nothing but static. Heading further down the road there was structural damage. I followed the damage but still no signs of life could be found. I ended up in an open field where the damage ended.

"What the hell is going on here?" I dialled their numbers. It was a company phone so all contacts were already there. A ringing made me spin on my heels. In the middle of the field was Matt's cell phone. I pocketed it and headed for the truck. There was nothing else I could do, not alone anyway. Driving back to the ARC I couldn't help but wonder where they had disappeared to and if Lester or Jess knew anything about this.

**So how'd you guys enjoy that chapter huh? What happened to the team? Anyone wanna guess? :D  
><strong> 


End file.
